Dirty Little Secret
by TheTaintedInnocent
Summary: Akiyama Shinichi is a brilliant 23 year old Criminal Psychology student. He studies non-stop in hopes of becoming a detective. His friends understand his drive but thinks he needs to loosen up and "get some." [AU] RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "Dirty Little Secret"  
**Fandom:** Liar Game  
**Pairing:** Akiyama Shinichi & Kanzaki Nao  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Akiyama Shinichi is a brilliant 23 year old Criminal Psychology student. He studies non-stop in hopes of becoming a detective. His friends understand his drive but thinks he needs to loosen up and "get some." [AU]  
**CHAPTERS:** Two-shot (1/2)

"Akiyaaaaaaaaama!" yelled Kevin, the American transfer student – who was fluent in Japanese for some unknown reason.

"Yes?" I replied in a bored voice, without looking away from my book.

"Aki, let's go out~" whined Kevin.

I snorted at the nickname he'd given me.

"Aki! Aki! Aki!" he whined continuously. It astounded me sometimes as to how this individual had landed a seat at Harvard. In class he was a genius but apparently it did not apply to other aspects of his life. Or perhaps it was because he was American.

"Yes, Kevin-san," I said with my usual stoic expression, only this time I'd finally decided to look at him as I spoke. Perhaps, he would get the idea if I looked him in the eye.

"Aki! Let's go out tonight!"

"No," I said calmly. "I have other things to do."

I remember ending the conversation that way. However, I ended up being dragged out of my dorm room by Kevin and my so-called best friends Fukunaga and Yokoya. I was dragged out of my room, blindfolded and taped across the mouth. I was quickly stripped and was stuffed into uncomfortable clothing even quicker.

"Ta-da!" exclaimed Fukunaga ushering me over to the mirror.

I almost died right there. No wonder it had been so hard to stuff me into those clothes. (I'd heard Fukunaga whining the whole time that I would stretch out his pants).

I was wearing extremely (EXTREMELY!) tight red leather hot pants with a fitting black shirt which was thankfully not one of those transparent gauze netting ones that Yokoya was currently wearing.

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed. All this to get me to go out?

"You need some time off!" chirped Kevin.

"Yep!" added Fukunaga.

I sighed. I attempted to take the leather pants off. No such luck. They wouldn't budge.

"If I go out with you guys, you'll get me out of these pants later, deal?"

"I'd love to…" replied Fukunaga with a sleazy wink.

"Not like that," I added sternly. I was perfectly aware of his crush on me. He was also perfectly aware that I did not play for that team.

"I'll keep my baby off you Akiyama…" said Yokoya with a grin as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

I kept my shudders to myself. I was perfectly fine with their flamboyant homosexuality, but what disturbed was the tonguing at each others faces and feeling up of each other right in front of me.

I turned towards Kevin, my last hope of salvation in this mad house. Only, he was too enthralled by the show.

I sighed before lifting up a particular heavy textbook and slamming it onto the desk.

"Let's go," I said coldly.

I heard them cheer behind me as we headed out. I had a bad feeling about the whole thing that I just couldn't shrug off.

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

I simply stared at the place we were supposed to have "fun" at.

The building was large, not very well maintained. I wouldn't even have noticed it in the day. But at night, with its red lights flashing the words "DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS" with showroom intensity, it was a little hard not to notice.

The place was not my kind of thing. I'd rather go to a pizza place. But I very much doubted I could go to the Pizza Place resembling a male whore. Atleast I hadn't donned make up like the others. Then again, maybe I should have. No one would recognise me then.

As I pondered over all this, I was shoved into said building.

All my senses were simulataneously assaulted.

My sight – blinding lights that changed colour every few mili-seconds.

My hearing – loud music with raunchy lyrics from speakers apparently lacing the circumference of the roof.

My sense of smell – the overbearing smell of sex, booze, smoke and drugs.

It took me a few minutes to get a hold of my system and not throw up. I looked around the place and it took me no longer than a few seconds to realise we were at a giant strip club/whore house deal with rich men and women buying time from… Well, men and women who wore variations of costumes that only hid those vital areas that they'd put up for sale.

It took me just a little longer for me to realise that Kevin, Fukunaga and Yokoya had deserted me.

I found myself wandering over to the bar. I was not interested in getting 'laid'. But perhaps a drink wouldn't hurt.

"Can I get a beer?" I asked the bartender.

The guy gave me a once over before adding, "Akiyama Shinichi?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off slightly taken aback.

He grunted before sliding me a large glass of something pink and blue and purple with a colourful umbrella on the top.

"Some guy with white hair said that was for you. S'already paid for," grunted the bartender without a smile. "And the guy with him, mushroom-head left this for ya."

I took it and sipped. It was nice. I looked at the certificate Fukunaga'd left for me.

"Special Luxury Ticket. Only valid for tonight. Non-refundable.." I read out.

I looked at the bartender questioningly.

He grunted ill temperedly before pointing me in the direction of a brightly lit corridor.

I nodded once before finishing my drink and heading in the direction of the corridors, certificate in hand.

What could it be? An erotic massage perhaps? That'd be nice, I thought as I smiled to myself.

After a left turn, I was greeted with a reception of what looked more like an expensive hotel lobby than a seedy brothel.

"Akiyama Shinichi?" called out a woman from the reception. She was decked out in a sailor uniform. A naughty one of course that left her sizable bossom nearly spilling out of said 'uniform'.

"Hai," I answered giving her my certificate.

"Follow me," she said giving me a wink that made me feel like a school boy.

She led me to the back rooms. Before ushering me into on that said "Angels & Demons."

Before I could ask what was going on, the door had been locked behind me. So, I took a deep breath as I walked into whatever it was that was in store for me in this dark abyss. The lights were dim and I just barely made out the black and red interiors of the room. It was like walking into the lair of a vampire.

The huge bed in the centre of the room was grand, with several plush red and black pillows. Plastic cobwebs decorated several corners of the room as did fake blood smears on the walls. Several black candles were lined up further off to the left where the walls were scribbled with symbols and supposed incantations of another realm.

I felt hands encircle my waist and a lithe female body press up against mine.

I gasped.

"Akiyama-san…" purred the voice. It was sweet, melodic… Hypnotizing even…

Her fingers ghosted over my arms and I shuddered. Maybe the guys were right. I needed some action. I was shuddering with excitement and she'd barely touched my skin!

"Akiyama-san…" she whispered again.

My eyes flew open as I spun around.

"Nao?!" I yelled as I fell on my ass. Pretty lamely too. It would've hurt had the ground not been so thickly carpeted with the soft velvelty material.

She smirked as she turned the lights a little brighter. Bright enough for me to see what she was wearing.

A lacey white thong that showed her fine rounded bottom with an almost transparent white lace corset that just barely covered her firm young breats. She wore fingerless white gloves, white fishnets and killer white stilettoes. The whole thing was topped

"Yes Akiyama-san?" she purred kneeling down a few feet away.

"What are you doing here?" I half yelled.

"Something I've wanted to do for years…" she whispered, her half lidded eyes smoldering me.

"Nao, Yokoya is my friend –" I began.

"Big brother set this up for me, you know? I'm nineteen now Shinichi…" she purred seductivelyas she began to crawl towards me. "Won't you take me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: "Dirty Little Secret"  
CHAPTERS: Two-shot (2/2)

WARNING: DIRTY SCENES. Graphic material. Don't like don't read. You have been warned

"Big brother set this up, you know? I'm nineteen now Shinichi…" she purred as she began to crawl towards me. "Won't you take me?"

With that I was sprawled on my back as she sat herself on me.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Awww Shinichi.." she pouted.

"Stop calling me by my first name!" I yelled. I couldn't believe Nao-chan would do something like this. I didn't think she was even capable of thinking of this kind of thing. I'd always thought she was Yokoya's innocent little sister.

"Fine…" she pouted crossing her arms childishly. She didn't get off me though. And for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to push her off me.

The awkwardness filled the silence.

"Nao-chan?" I asked trying my best to maintain a monotone.

"What?" she snapped.

I chuckled. Cute.

I shook my head. This wasn't right.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. As soon as the question had left my lips, I regretted it. What kind of psychology student was this dumb?!

"Mmmm.. Aki-sama…" purred Nao, the devious glint back in her eyes as she brought herself up so that she was pressed against me, so that we were face to face, chest to chest, hip to hip. It was frighteningly electric.

"Nao-chan, please stop this madness! Are you high? Did Fukunaga slip you something funny?" I asked as an almost desperate last-ditch attempt to get her to stop. My resistance was low and she was a demon in an angel's skin tonight. She was feeding off my want. My arousal.

For a few seconds, there was no exchange of words, no movement except for our breathing in the large and extremely eerie quiet "Angels & Demons" room. I was beginning to wonder if Fukunaga had slipped her an aphrodisiac or something. Perhaps she was high when it had all happened and had just fallen asleep.

I raised my hands to pull her off me with all the intention of running all the way home if it meant not indulging in the sickly sweet sin she was offering me. There was too much at stake.

Her skin was smooth, cool, and just oh so smooth. Her arms were delicate, her hands and fingers, even more so. So dainty and lady like. I found myself thinking of her. What I'd known her to be.

Nao.

Yokoya's little sister.

Nao.

The silly little girl.

Nao.

So honest she'd returned my 100 Yen coin.

Nao.

Unable to solve simple arithmetic problems.

Nao.

So clueless that she'd believe any prank call she received.

Nao.

So innocent that she wouldn't think twice about running to her brother's room in her underwear.

When his friends were around…

I blushed at the thought. She'd been wearing a polka dotted pink pair of female briefs with a little bow and a matching baby pink sports bra. Her hair was still wet and her skin had turned pink from the heat of the shower she'd just stepped out of…

"Aki-sama, you're getting hard again…" Nao purred in my ear snapping me out of my reverie.

I blushed.

"Kawaii…" she purred again licking my cheek.

I shivered. It was such a silly act but it felt enormously sensuous at that moment.

"Oooh, Aki-sama likes Nao licking him?" teased Nao, her voice both childish and extremely sexy. She ground her hips against mine causing me to shiver under her again. I wasn't going to lose control. Akiyama Shinichi does not lose control of his body!

"Pfft…" I managed trying to restrain any unwanted noises that would spur her.

She pouted and got off me.

"Are you gonna just lie there?" she growled.

I stood up rather quickly as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the large bed where she promptly tied me down spread eagled. I felt heat spread through me, as a result of both shame at my submissiveness and my ever growing arousal.

"Good boy…" she purred licking my lips as she breathed out those words.

"Let me go…" I whimpered weakly. The truth was, I didn't want her to stop. But I didn't want to admit either. That I wanted to take her. To pound into her. To drive her into the mattress. I couldn't do that to my best friend's little sister.

"Ssshhh, Aki-sama…" came that seductive voice. Before I could make another weak protest, her lips were on mine. Soft, warm, full lips that felt so good against mine. The kiss was sweet, shy, gentle. Definitely her first kiss.I didn't respond.

She pressed her hips up against mine, increasing the pressure on my already hard manhood.

That did it. My restraint cracked.

I bit her lip causing her to yelp. But she didn't pull away. She kissed me with more vigour. I sucked her bottom lip before plunging my tongue into her hot moist cavern. It tasted like strawberries… I chuckled into her mouth without breaking the kiss.

She pulled away.

"What's so funny?" she pouted.

"This is your first time…" I stated.

I watched as her eyes grew wide and I smirked.

"What makes you think so?" she lied, eyebrows arching.

I winked.

"Untie me Nao-chan, and I'll be everything you'll never forget…" I whispered loud enough for only her to hear. Not that I was worried anyone outside would hear. This was a whore house after all. People were fucking around right, left and straight up.

The words were spilling out of me without any restraint. I wasn't thinking about how to get away anymore. I just wanted to indulge in the pleasures of her lithe body.

"But Akiyama-san…" she whined reverting back to what she'd always called me since she was fourteen. She knew her gig was up. "I planned the whole of tonight's events…"

"Nao-chan," I said soothingly. "Your first time, the man should be in charge, don't you think?"

She seemed to think over it.

"Do you want to remember your first time as a scenario where you'd dominated a man?"

She began to ponder over this more seriously.

"Shouldn't a beautiful little lady be taken by a protective masculine figure?" I whispered, my voice husky with lust.

She blushed and looked down at her fingers.

It wasn't even three minutes before I was untied and naked. Her eyes grew wide as she took in how big I was.

"So big…" she mumbled, eyes growing wide.

I motioned for her to sit between my legs, her back to my chest with my knees protectively hugging her. She gasped feeling my length pressing up against her back.

"Relax…" I whispered.

She obeyed.

I fondled her breasts ever so gently as she began to whimper before pulling off the lacy bra. I pinched her pink nubs and she squealed.

"Does that feel good?" I whispered into her ear, pinching her nubs again.

She was gasping too loud to form a coherent sentence. I found it incredibly arousing.

I got out from under and she looked up at me slightly hurt. I winked at her, and she blushed scarlet. I lay her down on the fluffy pillows and sat between her legs.

"Spread your legs for me," I whispered.

She spread those long legs for me. Heels and fishnets and a pretty little thong that hid nothing except that sweet little hole that I wanted to plunge my length into.

I lapped at her pussy lips, the only accessible part of skin unprotected by the tiny string that covered her clitoris and her pussy.

She moaned and I felt her tense up.

"Nao-chan, do you like that?..." I asked feigning innocent curiosity.

"Aki-sama…" she moaned thrusting her hips very slightly off the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes…" I smirked as I untied the lacy thong and threw it unceremoniously off the bed.

I sat back a little to watch the scene before me.

Nao. Pure little Nao. Face contorted with lust. Panting heavily. I'd barely touched her, but this is the appeal of a virgin. So easily aroused. Her breasts bounced lightly with each breath she took. Her fair skin was shiny. She'd oiled herself… Her legs… So long and fair… Spread for me…

I took my time observing every little detail of her beautiful body except that one part I so dearly wanted to look at. Finally I succumbed and moved forward to look at my prize.

I was only a few inches from her sweet pussy.

She was begging me to stop staring at her but I smirked at her and continued my little treasure hunt.

"So beautiful…" I whispered. "Your sweet little virgin pussy… I'm dying to feel it… I want it wrapped around my dick… I want to feel your pussy tighten around me, sucking me hard…"

I was a little shocked at my blatant and rather explicit honesty.

But she moaned and thrusted her hips up to my face.

I stuck my tongue out and licked her clit.

"You like dirty talk, huh?" I whispered seductively as I looked up at her half lidded eyes.

Her mouth was opened as she gasped for air.

"I haven't even touched you, little slut…" I said again trying to see if she was indeed as masochistic as she appeared to be.

She moaned. She threw her head back and her fingers clawed at the red satin sheets.

"Aki-sama…" she moaned, eyes close. "More. Please, more."

A man controlling himself for years in college, there is only so much restraint you can have. With a beautiful young lady writhing before you clad in next to nothing, spreading her legs wider and begging you to take her, there is only so much thought that can go through your head.

I moved closer to her womanhood, watching as she looked up at me, but curiosity and arousal evident on her face. Little Nao was never good at hiding things.

"Don't you dare look away," I growled.

She flushed redder but nodded with an awkward smile.

I'd taken my time spreading her pussy lips, exposing that sweet twitching pink vagina to me. Without warning, I stuck my tongue into her, as deep as I could go. She cried out, so I swirled my tongue inside her eliciting more moans. I pulled out to tease her clit, the tiny nub that brought so much pleasure to the female body.

She writhed and thrusted her hips upwards towards my face, wanting more. So I sucked and licked her clit harder, alternating between teasing her nub and tongue fucking her pussy.

"Aki-sama… I think I'm gonna-"

I nipped her clit with my teeth, nibbling on it as an orgasmic wave shook her body.

She cried out my name as she came. I'd never heard a voice that beautiful screaming in ecstasy. I tongued her pussy as she rode out her orgasm and her post orgasm sensitized body racked as pleasure seized her. I proceeded to lap up the fluids that pooled out of her pink pussy. A little salty. Not too bad. I'd do it again.

"Did you like Aki-sama eating your little pink pussy Nao-chan?" I asked her as I kissed her and let her taste herself on my tongue.

She moaned out an affirmative that I promptly swallowed.

"Does Nao-chan still want more?" I teased.

I took her hand and wrapped it around my now veryyy erect cock. I wanted her so bad, but I wanted to prolong it too.

Nao however, took me by surprise.

She flipped us over, her on top of me. And before I knew it, she was sucking me off like there was no tomorrow. She was so so so so so good! Her mouth was tight and warm and wet, yet she could take the whole thing… I could feel my cock hit the back of her throat and I meant to pull out but she took my hand without relenting on the amazing blow job she was giving me and placed it on her head.

She wanted me to- ?

"Fuck my face…" she gasped letting go of my length for about a milli-second.

And so I did. I wrapped my fingers in her hair and plunged into her mouth till I came. And what a load it was. She swallowed it. The whole thing. She even licked me clean and purred!

"Wow…" I breathed as she moved up to lie down beside me.

"Aki-sama tastes good…" she whispered coquettishly, dark eyes glinting with an almost childish happiness.

I laughed.

"But Aki-sama," she pouted as her hand moved back to my now satiated limp length. "Nao-chan wants more…"

My length almost instantly began to harden at her words.

It was to be a very long night.


End file.
